Perfection
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Xemnas thinks Zexion is perfect. He decides to take what he wants, whether his Cloaked Schemer likes it or not. And he'll use any means at his disposal to do it, including Zexion's once nonexistent heart. rape, blackmail, yaoi out the wazoo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Ummm…no idea where this came from. It will be disturbing, possibly depressing, and full of bad things.**

**Kuronue: These bad things include sexual abuse, cursing, and violence. The other warning for it: it also contains yaoi. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Yoru: The yaoi will be out the wazoo. Rape yaoi, fluff yaoi, possibly love-making yaoi, some unrequited yaoi lovin'…**

**Kuronue: You gonna be a very busy chickie…**

Xemnas watched his Cloaked Schemer with a look of odd satisfaction.

How had such perfection entered his empty half-life?

The way Zexion tossed his hair from his sapphire eyes, the way the lines on his forehead deepened when he was angry, the lack of emotion on his face as he glanced up at his Superior.

"Can I help you, Superior?" he asked blandly. Xemnas was sorely tempted to ravish Zexion right there on the desk, but refrained.

"Zexion, how goes the plan?"

"I have not sketched out all of the details, and I still have doubts about its success. I may be forced to start over again." Zexion turned from Xemnas to focus on the papers in front of him. Xemnas used the opportunity to approach Zexion and lean over his shoulder, pretending to read the papers. In reality, he was taking in the scent of the boy below him.

"You will finish it and bring it to my room when you are finished."

"Yes, Superior."

Xemnas left then, relishing in what he knew he would do when Zexion brought the paper to him later that night.

* * *

Zexion shuddered slightly as Xemnas' body heat left his side. The man had been far too close. Only one person was comfortably allowed that close to Zexion, and Xemnas did not fulfill the requirements.

The words on the papers blurred together as a headache began to pulse behind his eyes.

"Take a break, Zexion," came a welcome voice from the door. Zexion turned and smiled as much as he ever did.

"This is due tonight, unfortunately. The Superior has demanded it."

"The night's still young. You need fifteen minutes. I'll make you a snack."

"You sound like a worried wife." Zexion stood and exited the room, making his visitor follow him. He didn't hear the next words spoken.

"If only you'd let me."

* * *

A/N Aaaand finish! With the prologue, anyway. Next chapter gets much darker, as that's when Xemnas makes his move. Who is the visitor? Anyone want to guess? It may not be who you're expecting. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: ****Hmmm. ****There must be no demand for this story...**

**Kuronue: You bad peoples.**

**Yoru: ****But I'll update it anyway because I feel like it. And because those who did review were so nice about it.**

Zexion wondered why he was so nervous as he stood in front of his Superior's door. All he had to do was hand in the plan, maybe discuss it a bit. But the way Xemnas always stood so close, close enough that Zexion could feel his slightest breath on his neck, made him incredibly uncomfortable.

He squared his shoulders. If he just slid the plan under the door, he'd pay for it later. So he raised his hand and knocked before he could stop himself.

* * *

Xemnas heard the knock and composed himself as he answered the door.

"Come in, Zexion."

"With your permission, Superior, I would like to give this to you and go to bed."

"Denied. We may need to…discuss it a bit. To see if there are any…changes." Xemnas couldn't help but a smile a bit as Zexion hesitated. How cute; the boy was scared of him.

"Yes, Superior." Zexion stepped into the room, handing him the paper as he went. Xemnas noticed a small flinch as he shut the door. He didn't bother to lock it; no one would enter uninvited.

"Have a seat on the bed, Zexion."

"But the chair…"

"The bed, if you please." Xemnas added a glare for good measure. Zexion sat on the bed, looking very uneasy. Xemnas sat next to him and put the plan on the bedside table. He had planned to at least pretend he was looking at the plan, but seeing Zexion even perched precariously on his bed was too much.

"Superior?" Zexion's voice was a bit higher than he remembered. He knew.

Xemnas didn't reply. His hand cupped Zexion's cheek.

"You are beautiful, Zexion."

"S-Superior?" Zexion tried to move away, but it was far too late. Xemnas grabbed the other side of his face, holding him in place.

"Very beautiful. I want you."

"I...I…"

Xemnas leaned in close, watching Zexion's eyes widen. As he went in for the kiss, Zexion pulled out of his grip and made to get off the bed. Xemnas grabbed the back of his coat and threw him down, climbing on top of him. Zexion's eyes were wider now, and clearly fearful.

"Superior, p-please…"

"No. I will take you, whether you want me to or not." Seeing Zexion ready to yell, Xemnas grabbed his face and forced their lips together. Zexion began to thrash, muffled protests catching on Xemnas' happy mouth as he tried to push his Superior off. Xemnas forced his victim's mouth open, invading the innocent cavern with a hungry tongue. Zexion seemed to be on the verge of tears as he tried to scream, the sound lost in Xemnas' mouth.

Xemnas pulled away and licked his lips, "Lovely."

"Please…please…"

"Please what?"

"D-don't…" Zexion whispered. Xemnas laughed softly.

"Don't? Why would I stop now, just because you ask me to?" Xemnas ran the back of his hand down Zexion's cheek, "And if you try to use a portal, I'll make it so much worse. You cannot escape from me."

"How can you do this, knowing it is rape?" Zexion whimpered as Xemnas' lips touched his neck.

"I am a Nobody, Zexion. I do not care." His lips moved against Zexion's smooth, pale, perfect neck sensually. He moved to unzip Zexion's coat, exposing more creamy flesh and toned muscles. His breath caught in his throat.

"Zexion, why do you hide this?"

"Please stop…"

Xemnas finally snapped and slapped Zexion across the face, hard enough to make the boy cry out.

"Stop begging me, Zexion." He yanked Zexion up by the hair and started to remove the coat completely. He felt the boy struggling, pushing against him, though his legs were well pinned. With a growl of irritation, Xemnas grabbed Zexion's wrists and pinned them behind the struggling boy's back. Finally managing to remove the coat, Xemnas shoved Zexion back again and moved his captive wrists to the sides of his head. Leaning down, he licked the shell of his victim's ear, earning a shudder.

"If you fight me, Zexion, you never know what I'll do. Not to you, to him."

Zexion froze, "What?"

"I've seen the way you watch him, and certainly the way he watches you. If you do not allow me to take what I want, I will do much worse to him."

"How…what…"

"You will allow me to do whatever I wish, whenever I wish to do it. You will be my lover, my little uke. If you do not comply, I will hurt him with the intensity of all my power. And if your acting is not good enough, if there is even the barest hint of suspicion that our relationship is not completely consensual…well. You can fill in the blank yourself, and believe me: whatever you imagine will be nothing compared to what I actually do."

Zexion whimpered, and Xemnas took that as consent. He pulled off his own coat, smirking as Zexion's frightened eyes glanced down his form. His fingers traveled Zexion's torso, tracing his muscles with terrible gentleness. Finally they alighted on the waistband of Zexion's pants. Xemnas saw the tears well up in terrified sapphire eyes.

"Please…don't…I beg you…"

Xemnas ignored him, yanking the boy's pants down with an almost childlike eagerness. But what child would do this to his toys?

"Please…" A tear spilled. Xemnas immediately swooped down and licked it up, smiling as Zexion flinched. He pulled his own pants off, revealing himself to a now-trembling Zexion.

"Are you ready, my little pet?"

Zexion's only response was a sob.

* * *

Zexion lay within the circle of Xemnas' arms, wishing he could go throw up but not daring to move. He was in so much pain that he could hardy help crying silently.

_Why me? Why ME? WHYWHYWHYWHYWHY!?!_

"Why…?" he whispered.

"Because you are perfection," Xemnas rumbled behind him. Zexion flinched.

"…Yes, Superior."

A/N Okay, next chapter should be up soon. I'm debating on how to start it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue**

**Yoru: (snore)**

**Kuronue: Guess it's up to me, then. Hello, everybody. Thanks for the reviews and Alerts and all, Yoru really appreciates it. And now, watch the stunning feat as she types the next chapter half asleep. By the way, none of you guessed who Zexion loves. Shame, shame on all of you.**

**Yoru: (sits up) I love you guys though. Okay, next chap.**

Zexion woke up, still folded within Xemnas' arms. He immediately shuddered, feeling the evil man's hands on his chest. A wet tongue ran up the back of his neck, and he flinched.

"Good morning, Zexion."

"…good morning, Superior."

Xemnas let go of him and sat up, stretching. Zexion made to get off the bed and leave, but a hand on his back stopped him.

"You don't have to go quite yet, my love." Xemnas pulled Zexion's face around, smirking. As Xemnas' lips fell on his once more, Zexion wondered how his Superior could have the gall to call him "love". He was pushed back down onto the bed, Xemnas' kiss gentle instead of demanding. Zexion could have enjoyed it, if it weren't for the blunt fact that Xemnas had raped him the night before.

Xemnas coaxed Zexion's tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it gently, hoping to elicit a moan. He frowned as his ministrations only brought forth a quiet whimper. He pulled away.

"You could try to enjoy it."

"With all due respect," _and there is none_, "you raped me last night, Superior. I can't enjoy it."

"So you want me to just fuck you and not let you like it?" Xemnas asked, stroking Zexion's flat stomach with the back of his hand.

Zexion had no response for that, and so held his silence.

"I thought not. Go shower, and then you can leave. I'll call for you when I want you again…for any reason. You may use the shower through that door." Xemnas dragged Zexion up and shoved him off the bed. Zexion stumbled into the bathroom, wincing as his legs barely supported him. He turned on the shower, keeping it hot.

Leaning against the wall with the water beating down on him, he let himself cry.

* * *

He tried to hide a limp as he headed back to his room. If he could just get there and to a healing potion, he'd be fine…at least physically. Emotionally, he felt lost and broken.

"Zexion? Are you all right?"

He turned to see his angel standing behind him.

"I'm fine, Roxas."

"You're limping." Roxas came to him, concern written all over his pretty face. Zexion turned away, blushing slightly at Roxas' open scrutiny.

"I hit my leg hard on a desk. I'm getting a potion for it."

If Roxas saw the lie in Zexion's eyes, he didn't mention it. Instead he accompanied Zexion to his room, leaning against the door as Zexion searched out a healing potion.

"What about the plan? Does Superior think it'll work?"

Zexion shut his eyes tightly at the mention of his rapist, but stayed turned away from Roxas as he gulped the potion. Immediately the pain in his nether regions ceased.

"He wants to look it over more." He threw away the empty bottle, ignoring the resounding crash from the inside of his trash can. Roxas' eyebrow arched.

"Did he piss you off?"

"What?"

"You never throw things." Roxas came into the room, blue eyes actively searching Zexion's face. The Cloaked Schemer carefully placed a mask over his feelings, hoping Roxas couldn't see his turmoil.

"I didn't mean to throw it."

"Why were you in there all night, Zexion?"

Was that a flash of hurt in Roxas' eyes?

Zexion couldn't bear to let the lie start with his angel.

"He wouldn't let me leave until he finished with the plan. You know how tired I was last night; I fell asleep in his room. He let me stay there."

"Superior Xemnas? Did that?"

"Yes. He can't have the man making his plans for him burning out, can he?" Zexion turned away from Roxas and left the room. He walked until he was sure that Roxas wasn't following him, and then he sat, sliding down the wall behind him.

"Roxas…I'm sorry I have to lie to you."

* * *

Roxas turned the corner and bumped into Axel.

"Watch it, short stuff," Axel said, ruffling Roxas' hair.

"Have you seen Zexion?" Roxas asked. Axel thought a moment.

"About half an hour ago. Why?"

"Did he seem a little strange to you?"

Axel rubbed his chin in thought, "Now that you mention it, he does seem a little off. Like he's distracted…and he's never distracted."

"He spent the night in Superior Xemnas' room last night." Roxas frowned as Axel laughed.

"Maybe they're lovers!"

"That's not even slightly funny," Roxas snapped. Axel only laughed harder.

"You're jealous!"

"I am not! There's nothing to be jealous of!" Roxas growled and stormed off to continue his search for Zexion. Axel followed, still laughing.

* * *

Zexion steeled himself as he passed Xemnas' door. He hoped against hope that his Superior wasn't there. But even as he hoped, a voice stopped him.

"Not even stopping to say hello, lover?" Xemnas smirked as Zexion flinched at the term.

"I'm sorry, Superior. I'm very bus…mmmph!" Zexion started to struggle as Xemnas' lips latched roughly onto his own. Xemnas pinned Zexion's hands against the wall before the boy could shove him away, ignoring his muffled protests. Zexion fought as Xemnas' fingers laced with his own. Finally the Superior pulled away, chuckling as Zexion jerked his face away. Xemnas leaned down and licked the shell of a pale ear, earning a flinch.

"Don't struggle, Zexion. What if someone had come down the hallway and seen you struggling against me? I would just have to silence them, wouldn't I? And what if it had been your pretty little Roxas?"

Zexion's eyes widened a fraction, but he said nothing. Xemnas smiled.

"This time, you're going to kiss me back, aren't you?"

"…why are you doing this?" Zexion whispered. Xemnas didn't answer, only chuckled and pushed his lips against his forced lover's own. Zexion shut his eyes tightly, feeling a hand on his chin. As Xemnas' tongue swiped across his bottom lip, he swallowed his nausea and opened his mouth just enough for the wet organ to slide in.

The hand holding his against the wall squeezed painfully, and Zexion forced his tongue to move against the invader in his mouth. He wanted to cry as Xemnas let out a small moan. Finally, knowing it was expected, he let his fingers fall and hold Xemnas' hand.

He didn't see the shocked and hurt blue eyes watching from down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue**

**Yoru: Hello, everyone!**

**Kuronue: Warning for this chapter: major Zexion torture and rape scene. Don't know why you're reading this if you mind those, but thought you should know so you can skip it if you want.**

**Yoru: The fluff starts next chapter!**

Axel sat against the headboard of his bed, watching Roxas sleep. Demyx entered quietly, frowning slightly at the bundle in the sheets.

"Something wrong with him? He hasn't slept in your bed for months."

"He saw Zexion and Xemnas kissing earlier. It's…disturbed him."

"Why?"

"He's in love with Zexion."

Demyx chuckled softly, "Only you could say something like that so bluntly."

Axel smiled slightly and gestured at Demyx, who settled on his lap so as not to wake Roxas.

"I'm in love with you."

"I'm totally okay with you saying _that_ bluntly."

* * *

Zexion whimpered as Xemnas stroked his neck softly.

"Shhh, pet. Don't make such sad noises." He stroked the inside of Zexion's thigh, smirking as the boy closed his eyes tightly.

"Please don't…"

"Don't? We have an agreement." He watched the boy squirm under his ministrations, "Or is it that you don't want to enjoy it?"

Zexion was flushed scarlet by now, trying to control his body. Xemnas removed his hand, growling at the audible sigh of relief coming from his forced lover. He grabbed Zexion's chin, forcing the boy to look at him.

"Our agreement is that I can do whatever I want to you. You will comply, do you understand me?"

Zexion clutched at the hand painfully squeezing his jaw.

"Yes, Superior."

"Good boy. Now." Xemnas pulled Zexion close and kissed him, burying his tongue in the boy's mouth. He heard a small muffled protest, and then the boy just lay complacent, not giving back, but letting Xemnas do as he pleased.

"My pretty pet," he whispered against Zexion's neck, reveling in the shudder that passed through the boy. He pushed Zexion gently down onto the bed, admiring the way dark hair spread artistically over the pillows. The boy turned his face away, closing his eyes tightly as Xemnas' tongue traced lightly over his chest. His hands fisted in the bedsheets, clenching enough to turn his knuckles white.

Xemnas noticed, and his eyes narrowed.

"Zexion, I'm getting seriously annoyed with your unwillingness to do as I say."

Zexion's eyes shot open, "I am doing as you say. I'm complying with what you want."

"I must not have made it clear that I want you to enjoy it."

Zexion's eyes widened and his breathing hitched. Xemnas watched with great interest.

"What's the matter, pet?"

"I c-can't…"

"Can't what?"

"E-enjoy it…please, Superior…"

Xemnas' face darkened, and he seized Zexion's face painfully. Zexion whimpered as Xemnas brought his face close and deliberately ran his tongue over the boy's lips.

"If you aren't going to enjoy it, I'll just make it miserable for you." Xemnas shoved Zexion down and moved between his legs, shoving them apart roughly. Zexion shut his eyes and clutched the sheets again, but he knew he was in for it when Xemnas clapped a hand over his mouth. He felt Xemnas kiss his thigh, and he felt like crying. It was something a real lover would do.

And then he screamed as Xemnas shoved in with no preparation at all. The hand over his mouth muffled it substantially, but Zexion arched off the bed, pain clouding his senses as Xemnas continued to thrust into his small body. The Superior ignored his screams, simply pushing his hips back down for better leverage. He grunted as he came into Zexion, letting the boy drop back to the mattress and removing his hand.

Zexion felt tears running down his cheeks, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His whole body burned and ached; he felt stretched and so deeply violated. He turned over and curled up in a ball, wincing as his nether regions protested the movement.

"Oh, pet, your tears only make me want to do it again." Xemnas caught one of the tears on his tongue, chuckling as Zexion flinched.

"Wh-why do you do this to me?" Zexion whispered. Xemnas laughed quietly, bringing his hand down and rubbing the inside of his forced lover's thigh. Zexion's eyes widened, and he began to squirm.

"P-please…don't…" He cried out as Xemnas' teeth sank into his neck. He started fighting in earnest when the violating hand moved to his most private parts.

"Aaaah…s-stop…"

"You're mine, Zexion. I can do as I please to you."

"Pl-please! Stop! I'll do anything…" Zexion tried to close his legs, but Xemnas' strong hand kept them apart.

"Unfortunately, my sweet Zexion, this is what I want you to do."

"N-no…" Zexion grabbed Xemnas' hand, but by then he was already delirious with pleasure, "Aaaaah…"

"Beautiful…perfect…" Xemnas purred as Zexion writhed under his hand. Tears shone on the boy's flushed cheeks as he came, biting his lip to hold back a moan. Xemnas licked one of his fingers delicately.

"Wonderful."

Zexion sobbed, clutching his stomach. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that now Xemnas would leave him alone. His hopes were shattered as Xemnas flipped him over and kissed him, harsh and bruising. As his tongue forced its way into Zexion's mouth, he tasted both himself and his tormentor. Xemnas pulled away, licking his lips.

"Everything about you is so perfect, Zexion."

"Please let me go now…"

"Love, you couldn't walk."

"Don't call me that…" Zexion cried out as Xemnas slapped him, hard.

"Tell me what to do one more time, Zexion, and I'll fuck you until you're begging for an end to the pain."

Zexion looked away, "Yes, Superior."

"Call me lover."

Zexion's eyes widened. Xemnas couldn't be serious…

"Do it, Zexion. Say, 'yes, lover' to me."

"Please don't make me…" Zexion bit back a scream as Xemnas bit his neck in the same place as before. His Superior's teeth dug in, drawing blood.

"Please stop…l-lover…"

The teeth were removed, and Xemnas was again above him, this time with a wicked smile on his undeniably handsome face.

"That's my pet."

Zexion looked away.

* * *

Roxas finally peeked over the edge of the covers. Demyx was asleep on Axel's lap, but the redhead's eyes sparkled at Roxas in the dark.

"What's up, short stuff?"

"I just wondered…Axel, do you think Xemnas would…would force Zexion?"

"Roxas…"

"It's just…Zexion had his eyes shut so tightly, like he didn't want to see Xemnas or something."

Axel watched him for a long time, as though debating whether to be kind or honest.

"I don't know, Roxas."

"Of course you don't. But what do you think?"

"I think that you're clutching at anything, Roxas."

Roxas flinched at the blunt words, and turned away from Axel. Tears stung at his eyes, and he covered his mouth to muffle a sob.

_Zexion…I tried to let you know…I love you…_

* * *

Zexion lay in Xemnas' arms, wishing with all his heart that he had fought. But Roxas…he could never risk Roxas.

_I'm sorry I was too afraid to let you know, Roxas…let you know that I love you…_

* * *

A/N Things should start looking up on the con-yaoi side from here on out. I believe I'm going to start the Zexion x Roxas part shortly. Sooooo don't run away!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: I'm surprised that I haven't gotten flamed for this story. Happy, but surprised. I love you guys.**

**Kuronue: Especially for that last chapter. **

**Yoru: Well, the pain will continue for our sweet Zexy, but maybe I will dampen it a bit with some good old con-yaoi…namely with our cute little Roxas.**

Over the next week, Roxas found himself avoiding Zexion every chance he got. He didn't want to see the way Xemnas looked at the Cloaked Schemer, and he certainly didn't want to see them kissing again. Axel had withdrawn teasing for the moment, for which Roxas was grateful.

Today was no different. Every time Roxas caught a glimpse of beautiful silver-blue hair, he turned a different corner. He knew he was being childish.

_"Roxas, think about it. Zexion is gorgeous; who wouldn't want him? You should have made your move before someone else did." Axel ruffled Roxas' hair gently._

_"It's not that easy. I mean, he agreed to be with Superior Xemnas. Clearly he's not interested in me."_

_"Maybe he was, and you took too long." Axel stood up and stretched, "I think your best course of action is tell him anyway. Let him know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours. You might find out that he's interested after all."_

_"…I'll think about it."_

_"Think fast, before he gets in too deep with Xemnas to care."_

Roxas knew it was sound advice, but for some reason the image of Zexion and Xemnas burned into his mind every time he saw the Cloaked Schemer. And it didn't seem like Zexion was out searching for him, anyway.

_But his eyes…don't start that again._ Roxas knew he was being ridiculous and clutching at anything, like Axel said. Zexion hadn't had his eyes shut that tightly. Roxas just wanted him to, wanted Xemnas to be forcing Zexion so that Roxas had a chance. Roxas' eyes widened and he clapped a hand to his mouth. Sliding down the wall, he clutched his hair.

_There's no way in hell that I WANT Xemnas to be forcing Zexion just so I could have a chance! Oh. Gods, this must really be getting to me. Maybe Axel's right. Maybe telling Zexion how I feel would lift this off my shoulders. Maybe it would help._

Roxas stood and hurried in the direction of Zexion's room. If the Cloaked Schemer wasn't there, he'd try around Xemnas'. The thought made him flinch, but he steeled himself for it anyway.

He turned the corner to see exactly what he'd been dreading.

Xemnas was cupping Zexion's face, and they were kissing passionately. Roxas swallowed, but forced himself to stay put. Then he noticed.

Like before, Zexion's eyes were shut tightly. And this time, his hands were at his sides. They were clenched into fists, white-knuckled and tense. Roxas' eyes widened. Had he been right after all? He quickly scurried behind the corner, hoping that neither of the other men had seen him.

He heard voices as Xemnas pulled away.

"Good, love. You're learning not to fight."

"I can't very well fight you, with what you've got hanging over me, Supe…"

Roxas flinched at the sounds of a sharp slap and a cry of pain.

"I've told you what to call me, Zexion. That doesn't stop just because nobody's around."

"…I'm sorry, lover." Zexion's voice sounded so resigned, so painfully devoid of anything. Roxas felt like crying. What had Xemnas done?

_And if you hadn't been acting so childish, maybe you would have noticed sooner._

Roxas mentally slapped himself. Now was not the time to be thinking about what he should have done. He would be Zexion's comfort now, for that was what the Cloaked Schemer needed.

* * *

When Zexion got to his room, he was a bit surprised to find Roxas waiting for him outside the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked, unlocking the door and walking into his room. He heard Roxas follow and shut the door. Suddenly the boy embraced Zexion from behind, crying softly. Zexion froze; what should he do?

"Zexion, I'm s-sorry…I d-didn't know."

If anything, those words made Zexion tense even more. Roxas knew what Xemnas was doing.

"What are you talking about?" he managed to force out. With any luck, Roxas was talking about something else.

"I overheard you and Superior Xemnas. He slapped you."

Zexion turned and gathered Roxas into his arms. He felt the boy's hold on him tighten.

"What's happening between me and Superior Xemnas isn't your concern, Roxas."

"Zexion, what's he holding over you?" Roxas pulled back enough to look into Zexion's eyes. Zexion stared down at Roxas, unsure of what to say. Would Roxas know it if he lied? Honestly, what was the point?

As he stared down at Roxas, looked into those ocean-blue eyes, he knew that he didn't even have to say it.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Roxas', knowing it would say enough.

* * *

Roxas' eyes widened as Zexion kissed him. The shock passed quickly, and Roxas seized Zexion's lapels and pulled him in harder, kissing him desperately. Zexion pulled away from Roxas' mouth and traveled down his neck, kissing and nipping gently. Roxas let his head fall back to give Zexion better access.

"Z-Zexion…"

Zexion pulled away suddenly, eyes widening.

"Zexion?"

"I c-can't…he'll hurt you…" Zexion pushed Roxas away gently, turning and covering his face with his hands. Roxas put a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"I don't care. I…I love you."

"That's what he says…" Zexion whispered. He wrapped his arms around himself, letting his hair fall in his face, "That's what he says as he touches me and forces his kisses on me and shoves himself into me without even preparing me first…he always tells me he loves me…"

Roxas swallowed the bile rising in his throat, "I'll never do that to you."

"I wasn't thinking that. Can't you see? If he does that to someone he 'loves'…can't you see what he'll do to you? Someone he cares nothing for?"

Roxas wrapped his arms around Zexion again and kissed his clothed shoulder gently. He pushed the tears back as he felt Zexion flinch.

"I'll risk it for you, Zexion. I love you."

They stood that way for a long time. Finally Zexion turned and held Roxas close once more.

"I…I love you too."

"Then it'll be all right," Roxas whispered, clutching Zexion tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Yes, it's been forever and I do apologize for that. I hate using WordPad and so I put it off for as long as I could. But I love you guys, and I will brave the horribility of WordPad for you.**

**Kuronue: That's not a word.**

**Yoru: Bloody well is now. Anyway, here's your next chapter. And yes, I like for them to wake up in each other's arms. I'm feeling excessively fluffy today.**

Zexion woke in someone's arms again, but he immediately knew that they were not Xemnas'. Too small, too fragile...and besides that, he had his arms wrapped around his visitor's waist as well. He would never do that for Xemnas. He stared down into Roxas' angelic face, wondering when he had fallen in love.

"Zexion?" Blue eyes stared at him, a childlike pout on his cute lips.

"Yes?"

"Why are you just staring at me?"

"Because you are lovely. What should I be doing?" Zexion smiled slightly as Roxas' lips landed on his own gently. Small hands intertwined with Zexion's, creating a loving embrace that Zexion could only accept from Roxas. Soft lips moved happily against his own, and Zexion promptly forgot about Xemnas for a good long while.

* * *

Axel leaned back and listened to Demyx tuning his sitar. His thoughts drifted to Roxas and Zexion. He was worried about Roxas - the boy had clearly been very upset. Axel wondered if he had told Zexion how he felt.

"Axel, do you think Roxas is okay now? I mean, he didn't come back last night." Demyx asked. Axel smiled.

"With any luck, he spent the night in a certain Cloaked Schemer's room."

"You think so?"

"I hope so." Axel leaned forward and planted a good, solid kiss on Demyx's lips. The sitar player smiled.

"You know, this tuning thing could probably hold off until tomorrow."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

Zexion walked by Xemnas' room, hoping that his Superior was not there. Unfortunately, luck was not with him.

"Come in here, Zexion."

Bile rose in Zexion's throat as he stepped into Xemnas' room and was immediately swept into a rough, lustful kiss. Xemnas' tongue purged places where Roxas' sweet taste had been moments before. Zexion forced himself not to fight, though it was harder than usual. He knew he'd have to get used to Roxas' love being replaced by Xemnas' lust every time he was called by his Superior.

Finally Xemnas pulled away, smiling slightly.

"I want you here tonight, lover. Come by as soon as the sun sets."

"Yes lover." The response was mechanical, almost completely flat. Zexion couldn't bring himself to care. He turned to leave.

"And, Zexion..."

Zexion turned to see Xemnas' hand flying toward him. He nearly fell with the blow.

"Next time I see Roxas come out of your roomin the morning, I'm killing him. You are MINE."

Zexion felt like crying, "Yes lover."

* * *

Roxas waited outside Zexion's room for a long time before he finally saw the Cloaked Schemer approaching. His smile faded at the sight of Zexion's bruised face. Following Zexion into the room, he turned his lover's face to get a better look.

"He hit you?"

"He saw you leave my room this morning. He said if he ever sees that again, he'll kill you." Zexion's voice was flat and monotone. Roxas leaned up and kissed him gently, feeling no reaction.

"Zexion..." Roxas hated hearing the tears in his voice.

"Roxas, I can't put you in danger."

"But he can't keep abusing you! We have to do something! This is getting ridiculous!"

"What would you propose we do, Roxas? Appeal to his better nature?" Zexion flopped onto his bed, feeling sick.

"I think we need to get rid of him."

"Roxas..."

"I'm serious."

Zexion stared at his lover, wondering what in the world could be going through his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: I know, I know. Been way too long.**

**Kuronue: Like months way too long.**

**Yoru: Sorry…I kinda lost inspiration. But it's back, and the story is back, so enjoy! Warning: GRAPHIC yaoi. Or is that more of an enticer than a warning? This whole chapter is pretty much sex…**

* * *

Roxas watched Zexion sleep that night, wrapped in the Cloaked Schemer's arms. He had convinced Zexion to let him stay - he could leave through a portal in the morning. His only mistake had been leaving through the door the day before.

_"Roxas, it was our mistake getting into this in the first place."_

The Cloaked Schemer's voice echoed in Roxas' head, making him squeeze his eyes shut and groan quietly. Zexion's voice was always so full of pain now, so deeply hurt and sorrowful. Roxas couldn't let it go on any longer.

"Roxas, go to sleep." Zexion's voice filtered into his thoughts.

"I can't. And you're not sleeping at all either, are you?"

"I'm worried about what tomorrow will bring." Zexion's arms tightened, bringing Roxas closer. The younger Nobody leaned up and kissed Zexion, almost purring as the Cloaked Schemer responded.

"Don't be. Tonight, let's just be together."

Zexion's lips met his neck suddenly, desperately, nibbling and sucking gently. Roxas moaned softly.

"Z-Zexion, what are you…"

"I love you," Zexion whispered, his lips moving against Roxas' bare skin and making him shiver.

"I l-love you too…" Roxas' breathing started to speed up as Zexion began unzipping his coat, the older man's talented mouth mapping out a path down his chest, "Oh, God…"

The cloak dropped to the floor, followed closely by Zexion's own. The kisses spread out, exploring Roxas' chest, stomach, sides, shoulders…everywhere they could reach. Sometimes Zexion would bite softly or lick, and Roxas felt himself getting very warm down below. Zexion's hand slid into Roxas' pants, tugging and rubbing in time with his kisses. Roxas moaned loudly, biting his own hand as Zexion brought him into bliss.

"Huuuh…haaah…Zexion…God!" He almost yelled the final word as Zexion pulled away his pants and replaced his hand with his mouth. The wet, soft cavern pulsed around his shaft, making Roxas buck and writhe. Zexion started employing his tongue, driving it around and around Roxas' weeping head until the boy was no longer coherent.

"I love you so much," Zexion breathed as he continued to suck and lick, bringing Roxas to the edge of ecstasy. His lover couldn't respond; he was too far gone into pleasure. Zexion allowed Roxas to cum, swallowing every drop. Roxas panted, spent for the moment.

"Why did you do that?" he asked once he got his breath back.

"Because you're mine, and I love you more than anything," Zexion replied, passion lacing every word. Roxas pulled him down into a lustful, desperate kiss and tasted himself on his lover's tongue.

"Take me," he whispered as they broke apart.

* * *

Zexion's eyes widened.

"Take you?"

"I want to feel you inside me. I know it sounds so cliché, but I need you. Don't start something you don't intend to finish," Roxas said with a small laugh. Zexion smiled slightly, pushing himself onto his hands and knees and looking down at his pretty lover.

"I've never done this before, Roxas."

"Me neither. But you want me, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then let your body do the talking," Roxas finished.

Zexion arched an eyebrow, "Who told you that line?"

"Axel," Roxas admitted with a blush, "I asked him about sex once."

"I see." Zexion leaned down and kissed Roxas gently, a bit surprised to feel the younger boy's hands fumbling with the fastening on his pants. His tongue found its way into Roxas' mouth, beginning a battle for dominance within the wet cavern. The Cloaked Schemer's hands began tracing over Roxas' body, exploring it in a way he never had before; he memorized the feel of the small muscles, the soft skin, the freckles adorning Roxas' pale torso.

"You're beautiful," Zexion whispered as he maneuvered his mouth to Roxas' collarbone and sucked, drawing a throaty moan from his lover's kiss-swollen lips. The small hands on Zexion's hips slid his pants down his legs, and he lifted his knees to help. At his feet, he kicked them off impatiently.

"Zexion…" Roxas whimpered as Zexion's mouth traced down his body again, smooth hands slowly sliding his legs apart.

"Are you all right?" Zexion asked, halting.

"F-fine…don't stop…"

Zexion leaned up and kissed Roxas again, sliding a finger into his virgin entrance and feeling around. Roxas made a small sound of pain into the kiss. Zexion pulled away, taking out his finger.

"I can't do this, Roxas. I don't want to hurt you like he hurts me!" he said vehemently. Roxas shook his head and pulled Zexion's forehead against his own.

"What you're doing to me is nothing like what he does to you. Do you understand?" he growled. He pulled Zexion into a short kiss, reasserting his point. Zexion nodded slowly as Roxas pulled away. Sliding his finger back in, he felt around until he hit a bundle of nerves. A smile graced his features as Roxas arched and moaned loudly; Zexion had found his sweet spot.

Zexion slid another finger in, scissoring the two and making sure to hit Roxas' prostate with each movement. He soon had his lover bucking into his touch, moaning loudly and almost screaming his name. The erotic sight almost pushed Zexion into a frenzy. A third finger was added, and after a moment Zexion pulled them out and positioned himself at Roxas' puckered entrance. It took all his self control to keep from pushing in as hard and fast as he could.

"Nngh…Roxas…" he breathed as he eased in, feeling his lover's tight heat envelope him. Roxas bit into his own hand, holding back his whimper of pain. Zexion stopped to allow Roxas time to adjust.

"Move, damn you…"Roxas grunted after a minute. Zexion complied, starting a rhythm as he began to thrust in and out of Roxas, finding his prostate again quickly and being sure to hit it every time.

They moved in tandem, moaning each other's names into the otherwise still night. The sex became a dance, a midnight ball with only two guests. Zexion felt himself coming to the edge, and began to pump Roxas as well.

"Zex…Zexion!" Roxas cried, arching off the bed. Zexion grunted back, planting kisses all over Roxas' stomach as he continued to thrust, faster and faster. They came together, riding out the orgasms for as long as they could.

"Roxas…I love you…" Zexion panted, pulling out of his lover and pulling him close, not caring about the sticky mess covering them both.

"I love you too. So much," Roxas replied, bringing Zexion into a sweet kiss.

"I'm never leaving you." Zexion picked Roxas up and carried him to the shower, where they cleaned off together. Roxas kept kissing Zexion all through their bathing, both confusing and delighting the Cloaked Schemer. Finally Zexion pinned Roxas against the wall and kissed him passionately, delving into the smaller boy's mouth. Roxas responded happily, twining his tongue around Zexion's and adding to the dance.

When they broke apart, Zexion buried his face in Roxas' neck.

"Zexion?"

"Never going to let you go," Zexion murmured. Roxas stroked his wet hair.

"You never have to."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: The last chapter was smut. This chapter is not…well, it is, but of a different kind.**

**Kuronue: Be warned: The last chapter was consensual sex. This one is not.**

**Yoru: No like…why are you reading this? This chapter is dedicated to Emmy, who inspires me to take much bigger leaps in my stories...and because she really wanted me to post it today.  
**

Zexion heard the summons to Xemnas' chambers, and disentangled himself from Roxas.

"I have to…to go to Xemnas," he said in reply to Roxas' questioning look.

"Be careful," Roxas murmured sleepily.

"I'll be as careful as I can," Zexion promised, pushing some of Roxas' hair out of his face and kissing him lightly. Hurrying from the room, he transported himself to Xemnas' chambers.

"Running a little behind, aren't we, lover?" Xemnas asked. Zexion bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. I was asleep when you called."

"I'm sure you were. Where's little Roxas tonight?"

"In his room, I assume," Zexion replied, trying to look nonchalant. Xemnas eyed him suspiciously.

"You had better not be lying to me, Zexion. You are mine."

Something snapped in Zexion at the words, and a feeling akin to rage filled the empty void in his chest.

"About that, Superior." Zexion wasn't sure what had come over him, "I'm not going to be yours any longer."

Xemnas' eyebrows shot up, "Really now?"

"Yes. I love Roxas, and I want to be with him. My only obstacle in this is your tyranny, Superior. You may have the authority in this Organization, but my…my feelings are my own, and my body is my own."

"You don't have feelings," Xemnas growled.

"I think that Roxas and I have made it clear, at least to each other, that we do indeed have feelings." Zexion stood his ground as Xemnas approached.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" he snarled. Zexion glared at him.

"Yes, I did. And therefore, I have no intention of ever again sleeping with _you_," he spat.

He regretted those words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Xemnas' hand closed over his throat and shoved him hard against the wall. The Superior's face was an inch from his own before he could blink.

"You have never had a choice, and you never will." Xemnas' voice dripped venom. Zexion couldn't breathe, let alone respond. He grabbed Xemnas' choking hand and tried to pull it off.

"You're mine, Zexion. For as long as you exist, you belong to me and me alone."

"N-no!" Zexion gasped out. He started to struggle as much as he could as Xemnas' mouth crushed onto his painfully.

"Don't fight me," Xemnas breathed before kissing Zexion again, this time squeezing his throat to elicit a gasp; he used the opportunity to delve into his victim's mouth.

Zexion let out a muffled sound of protest, and his struggles intensified. He tried to bite, but Xemnas wouldn't let him. He finally kicked out, catching Xemnas in the shin. It broke the kiss, but the Superior's grip on Zexion's throat did not falter.

"Let…let me…go…" Zexion gritted out, trying weakly to kick again. With a frightening smirk, Xemnas slammed Zexion back against the wall hard enough to daze him. Still smirking, he tossed Zexion on the bed like a rag doll. The Cloaked Schemer coughed and gasped, still disoriented. He barely felt Xemnas flip him over and unzip his cloak, and couldn't move as the Superior turned him over again and yanked it off.

Zexion cried out as Xemnas' teeth sank into his neck, and his body suddenly became mobile again. He struggled fiercely, trying to buck Xemnas off to no avail.

"Get off of me!" he shouted, tears coming to his eyes as Xemnas kissed the wound he had made, "Get off…"

"No. I'm going to prove to you that you are mine, Zexion. Mine."

"Raping me again is not going to change anything!"

"Raping? You still call it that, after all this time?" Xemnas' hand slipped down and gently squeezed Zexion's crotch, bringing a gasp from the Cloaked Schemer's abused throat.

"O-of course I call it that…that's what it is…" Zexion groaned as Xemnas began to massage him.

"Your body tells me otherwise," Xemnas chuckled, unbuttoning Zexion's pants and sliding his hand in. Zexion writhed and bucked, but the Superior only grabbed his shaft and began gently stroking. Zexion gasped, the tears in his eyes spilling over as his traitorous body responded to his rapist's soft touch.

"S-stop…stop, stop, STOP…" Zexion cried as Xemnas' hand brought him close to climax, "Please…"

"No," Xemnas whispered in his ear, running his lips over the shell. Zexion bit his lip, trying to stop his body from finishing. Xemnas suddenly took his hand away, leaving Zexion on the brink.

"Beg for me to let you cum, lover," Xemnas said, knowing that Zexion couldn't take it much longer.

"N-no…" Zexion growled. Xemnas laughed softly.

"How long do you think that will last?" He flipped Zexion over onto his back, holding his wrists down as he fought to touch himself - to finish it before Xemnas could.

"L-let me go!" Zexion cried out as Xemnas' mouth ghosted over the tip of his weeping erection.

"Beg me," Xemnas repeated, smirking as more tears spilled down Zexion's face.

"No…please, don't…"

"Isn't it strange how you claim so vehemently not to want me, but your body desperately craves my touch?" Xemnas laid a gentle kiss on Zexion's lips. The Cloaked Schemer jerked away, starting to pant as his erection started to hurt.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"L-let me cum…please…" Zexion looked away, squeezing his eyes shut. Xemnas leaned down and took Zexion into his mouth. The warm, wet heat was enough to send Zexion over the edge. He cried out as he came, hating himself as Xemnas swallowed every drop.

"I hate you," he hissed as Xemnas smirked up at him.

"I'm aware," Xemnas replied, licking his lips. He forced another kiss on Zexion, making him taste himself on his rapist's tongue. Zexion fought, but Xemnas could feel his struggles weakening. The Cloaked Schemer was giving up.

Breaking the forced kiss, Xemnas whispered in Zexion's ear, "Perhaps I shall give you another reason to fight, lover?"

Zexion's eyes widened as Xemnas ripped his shirt away, exposing his pale torso. Desperately trying to free his trapped wrists, Zexion could only watch as Xemnas' mouth traveled down his chest and stomach.

"Get off of me!" he cried again, only to have it come out as a plea instead of a demand. Xemnas suddenly flipped him over onto his stomach and used his ruined shirt to bind his hands tightly behind his back. Zexion's eyes got even bigger, and he started to fight hard. He could hear rustling, and knew that Xemnas was removing his clothing.

_Why won't it rip? _he thought hysterically as he pulled at the shirt trapping him. He started to panic as Xemnas pulled his pants away and pulled his hips up, pressing up behind him.

"No…no, please, Superior…"

"Mine, Zexion. You are MINE."

"Please…please…" Zexion was cut off by his own screaming as Xemnas shoved into him, raw and unprepared. Xemnas slammed into him with lust fueled by rage, and it was the worst he had ever done. Zexion's mind started to blank out with agony as the thrusts became even faster and harder. His already abused throat finally gave out, and he was left screaming with no voice.

Xemnas pulled out and turned Zexion on his back, pulling him into another forced kiss before thrusting in again. Zexion was too tired and in far too much pain to resist, even as Xemnas forced his tongue in and roughly explored his mouth for the hundredth time.

_Roxas…Roxas, I'm sorry…_ was all Zexion could think as Xemnas continued to thrust into his unwilling body. A wayward thrust hit his prostate, and he gasped in unexpected pleasure. However, the next only jammed into his hurting body again, and a muffled cry of pain was heard.

Finally, Xemnas came into Zexion, emptying himself into the bleeding passage. He pulled out of both his anus and his mouth, and Zexion panted in agony; he wanted to curl up and die, but was unable to muster the strength. Xemnas lay beside him, and pulled him close to spoon him. Zexion whimpered in pain as his body was moved, wincing as his bound hands brushed Xemnas' sticky penis.

"Now do you see, my lovely Zexion? You cannot escape me. You will never, ever escape me. You're mine, all mine. And if Roxas, or anyone else, tries to take you from me, I will punish them until they're begging for me to show them mercy."

"You will never show anyone mercy," Zexion rasped. Xemnas laughed quietly.

"No. I will only end their suffering with a slow death."

Zexion weakly pulled at the shirt still binding his wrists, and Xemnas obligingly took it away. Pulling his wrists forward, Zexion rubbed them.

"Why did you bind me?" he asked.

"You haven't fought me since our first session, so long ago. I wanted to make sure that you couldn't fight, that you realized your own helplessness, my little love."

"How can you profess to love me?" Zexion's final question rang out, even though his voice was still raspy.

"For the same reason you must stop denying that you want me – because I know I do."

The tears that had not spilled before fell now, and Zexion sobbed.

* * *

Roxas lay awake, eyes wide. He had heard the screams from down the hall, knew that Xemnas had wanted him to hear them.

_Zexion…I will get you away from him._

The thought echoed in Roxas' mind until he could no longer bear it. He got up, shrugged on his cloak, and started toward Xemnas' room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ME no own, YOU no sue.**

**Yoru: I know it has been forever. The scourge known as writer's block was upon me.**

**Kuronue: And still kind of is.**

**Yoru: Shush. I shall now make this fic even more complicated by adding a new facet. Go me!**

**Kuronue: You're going to kill yourself.**

**Yoru: Bite me. By the way, there will be an epilogue.  
**

* * *

Roxas made his way toward Xemnas' room, fists clenched until the knuckles were white. He obliviously counted the doors as he made his way to Number 1.

_Nine…I doubt Demyx is there. He's probably in…Eight. Lucky bastards can be together without all of this._

As he passed Seven, the door opened.

"Thirteen? Where are you going at this hour?"

Roxas stopped and turned to see his golden-eyed superior watching him from the doorway.

"You didn't hear the screaming?" he asked quietly. Saix's eyebrows furrowed.

"I heard it, but Xemnas' playthings are none of our business."

"It's my business. That's my lover he's drawing those screams out of."

Saix's eyes widened slightly.

"Your lover?"

"Zexion," Roxas clarified, turning away. Saix stopped him from walking away with a hand on his arm.

"Come inside. Xemnas is giving Zexion a respite, and I must speak with you on this matter."

Roxas was torn. On one hand, Zexion had suffered so badly and Roxas wanted to comfort him. On the other, Saix was his superior and could possibly even help him. He nodded and went into Saix's room. The Berserker shut the door, gesturing to his desk chair. Roxas sat, and Saix faced him from his seat on the bed.

"How long has Xemnas been doing this?" Saix began.

"Too long. About a month, I think," Roxas replied, glancing at the door.

"I feared as much." Saix sighed and leaned back on his hands, "I wondered when he would take another lover."

"Another lover? Zexion's not his lover, he's his victim!" Roxas snapped. Saix held up a hand.

"To Superior Xemnas, they are one and the same. He doesn't care whether his uke is willing or not; he considers himself to be the power behind them anyway."

"How do you know this thought process?" Roxas asked, curious despite himself.

"I escaped him," Saix said simply. Roxas' eyes widened.

"How?"

"I'm not sure to this day. I told him that I wouldn't stand for it anymore, and he let me go. Perhaps that was when his eyes turned to Zexion." Saix put his head in his hands, sighing.

"I'm sorry for what Superior did to you, but I need to go to Zexion," Roxas said quietly, standing. Saix stood as well.

"I will go with you. I imagine that Xemnas is going to be a bit upset with you."

"You don't need to risk yourself," Roxas murmured, turning away and walking toward the door.

* * *

Zexion's nightmare became reality as Roxas stepped into the room. Xemnas sat up, glaring at the blonde with nothing less than pure loathing in his fiery eyes.

"Thirteen, turn around and walk out that door before I kill you."

"With all due respect, Superior, that is _my_ lover on _your_ bed. I don't think he belongs there," Roxas hissed, standing his ground. Xemnas stood, sliding his pants over his hips almost subconsciously.

"He is _my_ lover, Thirteen. _Mine_." An aerial blade formed in one hand to illustrate his point. Roxas felt his body begin shaking, but he refused to back down.

"Let him go," he said loudly. Zexion forced himself to sit up, gasping as his agonized body complained at the movement.

"Roxas! Just go…ah!" he cried, cut off as Xemnas backhanded him hard across the face. Roxas' face contorted in rage, and his Keyblade formed in his hand.

"If you hit him again, I swear I will kill you," he snarled, stepping forward. Xemnas snorted.

"You really think you can defeat me?" He raised his hand, bringing it down toward Zexion. Roxas cried out, but Xemnas' hand stopped a hairsbreadth from the Cloaked Schemer's face. Zexion's eyes were wide with fear; his knuckles were white as he clutched the sheets on which he lay.

"Oh, my Zexion. I wouldn't want to mar your lovely face any more," Xemnas cooed, his hand sliding into Zexion's hair to run his fingers through. Zexion shuddered, crying out softly as the warm hand slid from his hair down to his back, stroking the pale skin.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Roxas shouted, throwing his Keyblade directly at Xemnas' face. The aerial blade snapped up and blocked it easily to Xemnas' great amusement.

"Roxas, cease your idiotic fighting. Zexion is _mine_; he agreed to be so to protect you. Why don't you be a grateful little child and run along?" he chuckled. Roxas caught the Keyblade as it came flying back to him.

"I won't leave him here with you," he hissed, raising the Keyblade again. Zexion pushed himself up again, meeting his lover's eyes.

"Roxas…please, he'll kill you…" he whispered, reaching out. Xemnas grabbed Zexion's outstretched wrist and yanked him up, wrapping his arm around the Cloaked Schemer's chest and holding him close. Zexion hung there like a rag doll, his hair hiding his shamed blush. Roxas gritted his teeth.

"Xemnas…"

"Superior, let him go." Saix's voice rang out, shocking Roxas into silence. Xemnas glared at his second-in-command, his hold on Zexion faltering briefly.

"You too, Saix?" he grumbled, his hold tightening again as his aerial blade disappeared. Roxas growled low in his throat as Xemnas' now-free hand moved up to gently stroke Zexion's cheek. The Cloaked Schemer let out a quiet whimper, trying unsuccessfully to move his face away.

"You already know it's over, Superior. Let it end." Saix stepped into the room, brushing past Roxas and moving toward Xemnas. The Superior let go of Zexion, allowing him to fall back to the bed. Zexion took the chance to crawl off the bed and to the floor, gasping in pain. Roxas dropped his Keyblade and hurried to Zexion's side, grunting with effort as he lifted the Cloaked Schemer's head to his shoulder.

"Zex…Zexion…" he whispered, tears blurring his vision as Zexion reached up and touched his face.

"Don't cry," Zexion murmured, stroking Roxas's cheek, "I'll be fine."

Xemnas stared at Saix, who had come close enough to reach out and touch.

"Saix, stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you," he growled, ignoring Zexion and Roxas completely.

"It has everything to do with me. Why did your eyes wander?" Saix snapped.

"You left me!"

"You raped me!"

"I told you that I didn't realize you didn't want it!"

"Perhaps the begging and struggling should have given you a clue!"

They glared at each other, not noticing that Zexion and Roxas were staring at them in confusion. Silence reigned for a long moment.

"…you raped Saix first?" Zexion whispered. Xemnas' eyes darted to him.

"I didn't realize that it was rape until I'd satisfied my lust. Besides, we have no feelings. His anger is false," he replied flatly, his stance relaxing slightly.

"My anger is quite real, even if it is just an echo. You forced me down and took what you wanted without asking if I wanted it first," Saix hissed.

"I did ask! You said you loved me!"

"I do! You mistook it for lust!"

"It's the same thing in bodies like this! Love is lust when hearts are not involved, Saix!"

"No, it isn't! Look at them!" Saix shouted, pointing at Zexion and Roxas.

"And look at what I did to _him_!" Xemnas shouted back, pointing at Zexion.

"…I think I understand." At Zexion's quiet statement, the room went silent. Xemnas turned to face him, glare softening at the look in Zexion's eyes.

"I understand why you kept claiming to love me. You…did all these things to me…because you honestly…thought that…" Zexion's voice faltered, and his eyes hardened. Xemnas looked away.

"If I could feel, Zexion…"

"You can! We can! Even an echo is enough! What will it take to make you understand?" Zexion stood with Roxas' help, allowing the blonde to hold him up. Xemnas frowned.

"Where are you going?"

"To Vexen. I require potions," Zexion muttered coldly, grabbing his pants from the floor and pulling them on with difficulty, "I believe you and Saix have much to discuss."

Xemnas opened his mouth to reply, but Saix laid a hand on his arm.

"Let it go, Xemnas," he said quietly.

"Saix, as the Superior…"

"You've done enough," Saix snapped, pulling Xemnas to the bed and forcing him to sit down. Zexion looked back as he heard arguing voices.

"They belong together," he murmured. Roxas snorted.

"They will until I go back and kill Xemnas in his sleep," he snarled vehemently.

"Roxas, leave it," Zexion said tiredly, sinking down along the wall and putting his head on his knees. Roxas was beside him again instantly, taking his hands.

"Zexion?"

"It's over…" Zexion's voice came out as a sob, "It's…finally over."

"But what if he…"

"I think he won't." Zexion looked up at Roxas, tears running down his face as he cupped his lover's face in his hands.

"Zexion…"

"He won't. Saix will make him understand. And if by some small chance he does…he'll never take me away from you again. I swear it." Zexion pulled Roxas into a sweet kiss, ending all protests for a good long while.


End file.
